The Seal Of Stonehenge
by Nicolas Blueflame
Summary: After over three millennia the seal that had held their ancient enemies back had broken. Can Humanity stand together against it or will continue to be separate and fall like so many before it?


A man stood with his hands behind his back gazing at something in the air. A puzzle that he has tried to understand and break. Something made by what many would proclaim a genius.

Invisible he walked around in a circle inside what the English had started calling "Stonehenge".

The person's aura coiled tightly around him. He was the last of its kind on that world. All the others had been wiped out months ago by the seal he was inspecting. It was the most powerful wave by far. Should he fail then he would be the last of his kind. He still cursed that boy, Merlin. The boy had fought tooth and nail against his kind until he, at last, made the seal that has plagued him for millennia.

The man stopped abruptly, his eyes widened with realisation. With a smirk of triumph, it sent a small wave from its body. One by one cracks began to show in the air. The very reality was falling apart alongside the seal. Until with an invisible waver the seal disintegrated into nothingness and the man standing fell, light fading from its eyes. Doorways began lighting up, each glowing a distorted blue. The seal that has separated their worlds was no more. Humanity better be ready, for Hell has arrived at earth and no one will be there to protect them now.

It was an ordinary day when IT started. He remembered that day clearly. One moment he browsed last minute for some potion or the other in the apothecary and the next he was being thrown through a window riding an explosion. His vision swam when he hit the wall before calling into a blissful unawareness.

Slowly he managed regained consciousness and blinked awake. Painfully he climbed out of the rubble that he was stuck in. He managed to drag himself out muttered something under his breath he walked out. The alley was burning, dead people littered the ground. Some had been ripped in half, and some had their limbs torn of them. Gruesome was the only word he could use to describe the carnage. There was fire everywhere. Corpses burned alongside buildings. He heaved as his vision swam once again. The tell-tale cracks of apparitions were the thing that managed to get him to look up, the Aurors were here.

They looked around and somehow most of them managed looked like newer recruits that saw their first battlefield. They were deathly pale and moved mechanically. Slowly as not to aggravate any wounds that he could have he helped the Aurors with what he could. Although fighting the fire seemed futile and continued no matter what they did. They had to call in the Unspeakables as backup. They waved their wands in silence until after fifteen minutes numbers, text and diagrams floated in front of them. He did not understand a word of it, but they seemingly did. They had conferred with each other before the Aurors finally asked why the fire still raged.

A cloaked figure strode forward to explain to them that the fire could be compared easiest to Fiendfyre. But it burnt hotter and with more intensity and even worse not a single Fiendfyre countering spell had managed to quench the flames. Thankfully it didn't spread like normal Fiendfyre. This "Hellfire" was fully controlled, and the person attacking was holding it back. This was not an attack; this was a statement by an enemy they did not know to exist. A declaration of war. Hours later he learned most mayor wizarding settlements were hit. A week later he learnt what they were after someone stumbled upon an ancient book in some decrepit library. It was the first day of what would become known as The Demon War.

That was the month the public learned of Magical and Demons. The world took up arms. They might have been outclassed and outmatched against an ancient foe but if they went down Humanity was going down kicking and screaming they all decided. The World would never be the same, for better or worse.

I own nothing.


End file.
